Breaking Point
by F0llenAngel
Summary: Tears was falling down Sakura's face as she watched him. When his eyes started to close she screamed, "Sasuke!" He slowly cracked open one eye, and looked at her. "What?" Sakura forced a smile on her face. "Goodbye."


**_February 14, Valentines Day_**

"_Gah! Oh, these flowers are so beautiful!", she paused before speaking again," Where. . . where did you find this, place?"_

_The two of them where standing on top of a hill, looking down at one of the biggest gardens the girl had ever seen. She had been blindfolded, and told that it was going to be a big surprise for her. _

_Sasuke couldn't help but smile. Seeing her this happy made everything in the world right. "When I was just a kid. My mother always use to take me here, whenever I had free time." The girl looked up at Sasuke and made a bright smile. She then jumped up and hugged him tight around his neck, and whispered into his ear. . ._

_**Words he will never forget. . .**_

"_Thank you, Sasuke.", she looked up at him with her big, bright, pupil-less blue eyes, and rested her head on his shoulder, "This is one of the reason why, I fell so hard for you." The area grew dead silent as she continued. "Ever since I was little, I always liked you. But, now. . .it's something different. I think. . . .", Sasuke almost forgot how to breath as the rest of her sentence fell out her small, pink lips, "I love you."_

* * *

_**10 months later**_

Small snowflakes fell on top of the hill and the garden, as Sasuke stood there. Everything was covered white, and the flowers was long dead.

This was his sanctuary.

The only place where he could breath easily.

The only place, where he could think about **her**, and not scream in pain.

He was lost, heartbroken, blind, stupid, afraid, suicidal without her.

Every since **that day** he was never the same.

"Sasuke-kun! You really need to put a jacket on. You can catch a cold you know!" He didn't bother to turn around, he already knew he it was. He hated that she followed him here a few weeks ago. It was only supposed to be him and **her** place.

He started to shake violently. He probably cached a cold, but he didn't care.

"Go away, Sakura.", he hissed. She took a step forward closer to him, and signed. "Sasuke, I know it's hard for you, but, it's been about 5 months now, you. . ." Sasuke whirled around to face her, with a mixture of emotions on his face. "Need to move on? Is that the dumb shit you was about to say! You stupid little. . .", Sakura cut him off. "Sasuke! You didn't let me finish.", she looked at him straight in the eye," I knew you. . . loved her", he could easily see the pain in her face when she said it, " But, god dammit! You got to get yourself together! You know Ino, would never want you like this." Sakura's voice soften when she mentioned Ino's name, and Sasuke flinched violently.

There was an unsettled silence between them for a few minutes, then Sasuke heard someone whisper in his ear from behind.

**His heart stopped. **

"Maybe you should listen to Forehead, **Baka. **I really don't accept the way you are treating yourself."

It couldn't be her. He must have been hallucinating. It couldn't. Everyday he would hear her voice, but, this one. . . it was to real.

Sasuke thoughts were broking when he felt someone slap him upside his head.

"Baka! Don't you hear me talking to you?"

The voice was to real. It wasn't his imagination this time, it had to be her. He quickly spun around, and tears quickly filled his eyes.

"Ino."

He quickly ran up to her and kissed her on the lips, hard, and held her tight. He wasn't going to let go of her, never again. It seemed like an entirety until they had to let go to gasp for air. He noticed Sakura wasn't no where to be seen and the snow had stopped falling, but he really didn't care. All he needed to know was. . .

"How? How are you here?", Sasuke asked breathlessly with his head touching her forehead. It seemed like this question bothered her, cause her eyes started watering. It took about a minute of silence before she yelled out, "Sasuke, it's because you're dying!" Ino looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Ino, I don't care. I would have been done killed myself, if it wasn't for the Hokage to have people look over me! But, now. . .now I am ready to live this world. I am ready to live with you!", he grab Ino by her arms, and shook her, "This is what I wanted for the pass 10 months! Now that it is so close to me, I just can't let it slip away! I just can't." Ino slapped his hands away, and screamed at him.

"Sasuke! You don't know what you want! What about restoring you clan, huh? What about becoming one of the worlds greatest ninjas? What about living," tears slipped out of Ino's eyes as she continued, "Living with your wife, and kids. What about all of your dreams. I just don't want you rushing into this, and, and, and regretting it later! Because I know, I am not worth it." Sasuke couldn't take being silent any longer.

"Ino! All my hopes and dream vanished when you left me! Ino, you are my world, my fucking everything! No matter whether I die today or the next day, I am going in up dead before the year is over because I can't take it! I need you in my life! And, I can't wait any longer." Ino started up at him and smiled.

"You are just so stubborn aren't you?" Sasuke, laughed at her comment, and while doing so did the one thing he would regret. . . blinked. "I get it from.", he stop dead in his sentence when he realized she wasn't there anymore, and that he wasn't out at their spot anymore.

He was in an white room, with light blue curtains that was pulled back to let in the sunshine. He was lying on a long bed, with a white pj suit on. He knew where he was exactly. He been he about 50,000 times.

He was in the hospital.

" Rise and shine, sleepy head!"

Sasuke looked over to his left and saw Sakura standing over him with a tray of food. "I thought I should go ahead and give you some food since it looked like you haven't had a decent meal in decades.", she said as she sat the tray down nicely on his bed. Sasuke stared at his food, then frowned in disgust. "What is this?"

Sakura smiled disappeared. "It really doesn't matter, what it is. You are going to eat it." Telling from the look on her face, Sasuke knew she meant what she said. And, he wasn't exactly in the mood to get food shoved down his throat, so he picked up his fork, and started to eat. Very slowly.

"See, it isn't that bad is it?", Sakura said jokingly.

"Ino's cooking is better.", and with that comment he put his fork back, and laid his back on the pillow. Sakura's eyes soften as he said this. "Yeah, I know." There was a silence again between the two, until Sasuke spoke up.

"Sakura, I want to die."

Sakura wasn't expecting that comment, but she wasn't entirely shocked. He wasn't a secret that Sasuke didn't value his life, anymore. But, it was how he said it. It was like he was desperate to die. Like, he needed too.

"You don't understand how much I need her. I can't take it anymore. I saw her. I saw her yesterday. And, I have to see her again. I am already dying inside. Please, Sakura."

Tears welled up in her eyes. She thought he blanked out on her during their conversation, but it must have been him communicating with her. "How where you able to. . .", she didn't have to finish her sentence, because Sasuke knew what she was about to say.

"She said it was because I was close to death. I knew I had caught a cold, but I didn't know it was that bad."

Sakura's mind was racing. She didn't know what do. After some critical thinking, she made her decision. "When you see her, tell her I miss her dearly." Sasuke stared at Sakura then, smiled. "Thank you, Sakura."

"Welcome.", Sakura could barley make the words out, "I will be back, I have to, get some supplies.", with that Sakura walked out the room leaving tear drops on the floor. Sasuke rested his head on his pillow. He was just one step away from seeing her again.

"Fool."

Sasuke head popped up as he saw Ino sitting on the edge of his hospital bed. "Ino, no matter what you say, I already made my decision.", Sasuke said staring right at her. Ino frowned. "You didn't think it over, and I am pissed that Sakura actually gave in!" Sasuke smirked. "I always good at persuading people." Ino smiled, even though she was trying not to. "Shut up, Baka."

"Why do you always call me that?" Ino was quick to respond. "Cause you are one!" Sasuke smirked. He was about to respond, but was cut off by the door opening. Ino had already disappeared, like she was never there. This made him want to scream, but then he remembered that he was almost with her.

Sakura closed the door behind her, and pulled out a small case of pills. Her eyes where puffed up, and red. "Give me you hand." Sasuke quickly handed her his hand, as she dropped two pills into his hand. " You should start feeling sleepy in about 5 minutes. You won't go through any pain at all, okay." Sasuke gave the pills a look over .

"Okay.", the he popped the pills into his mouth. Then he laid back down on his pillow and stared at the ceiling.

Tears was falling down Sakura's as she watched him. When his eyes started to close she scream, "Sasuke!" He slowly cracked open one eye, and looked at her. "What?" Sakura forced a smile on her face. "Goodbye."

Sasuke smiled back, genuinely. "Goodbye, Sakura.", and closed his eyes.

* * *

Sasuke head was throbbing. Everything was sore on him. When Sasuke open up one eye, he saw bright, blue eyes staring down at him. Everything around them was white. He slowly opened the other one, and smiled as he fully saw her.

"Welcome to your new home, Baka.", Ino said.

* * *

Notice to all my Shouten reader. . .

_I am dearly sorry, I am currently on writers block!_

So, I decided to take that free time of writing to making a new story. I have been thinking about this plot for the past week, but finished it in one day! So it maybe a little rushed. :(

But also, I didn't put how Ino died, because I wanted to leave that up to my beautiful readers!

Now. . .

_**REVIEW?**_


End file.
